Metempsychosis
by EquinePianist
Summary: Metempsychosis: the supposed transmigration at death of the soul of a human being or animal into a new body of the same or a different species. Monkey D. Ziz, A.K.A. Ziza, is fem!Ichigo's reincarnation. Technically, she's not even a Monkey. Does Newgate ring a bell? Mihawk x Ichigo/Ziz/Ziza
1. Chapter 1

_Life._ What was life? Is it dying for what you believed in? Protecting those you love? _I don't know._ You've probably heard it all before, person dies - asks themself a question they can't answer, blah, blah, , I'm certainly dead, 'least Aizen is out for the count. Managed to suffocate himself with his own reiatsu, and killing him with his own zanpakuto? Priceless. Especially because she wanted me to. Bah, now's not the time for this. I just got shoved into another world. Names' Monkey D. Ziz, named after the mythical creature Ziz, as its known as a good hearted creature, created to protect, if not, all the smaller birds would die, because they would be an easy prey for predators. Bird hunters and animals who hunt birds would be terrified to enter its territory, because it was also immortal.(info came from w w creatures guide.c o m).

Just call me Ziza- it rolls off the tongue easier. I also happen to be the sister of my idiot brother Monkey D. Luffy. Although it doesn't really matter to me anymore, my name used to be Kurosaki Ichigo. I only care that I have Zangetsu with me, Hiro too.

* * *

I still look similar to my past self, but this time with black eyes with a ring of red in the center of my iris. My hair is now a deeper red and orange tone with golden highlights, quite like a living flame, and in a plait down to mid-back. Mind you, I'm only six...

* * *

"Luuufffyyyy! Wait up!" I took off after him, and we raced to the docks. _Makino, you had to tell him pirates were here!_ We skidded to a stop at the edge of the dock, and Luffy immediately started up. I didn't even bother listening to him, and gripped Hiro. Zangetsu was too big for me to carry, and Hiro was only 2 1/2 ft long. His blade was white, double-edged, with a blue vein traveling down the center and wrapped black leather handle. He was sheathed to my back, and was now in my right hand.

The pirates docked, and I glared at Luffy with one eye. "Go back and guard Makino."

He turned serious, and ran back. I stood tall, and faced the pirates.

"Why are you here?"

"Supplies!"

"And what would those supplies entail?"

"Booze, food, water, rope, that stuff! Not sure why it concerns a brat like you, though."

I lifted my sword, and fired a Getsuga Tenshou at the shore to my left. It carved the water and the land before dissipating.

"That had better be all, unless you wish for me to carve your ship, Yonko Shanks."

His jaw, and the rest of his crews', had hit the deck at my little display. I sheathed Hiro, and walked back to Makino's Party Bar. Shanks' crew arrived about 5 min. after I, and Luffy had immediately latched onto Shanks.

Endless questions flowed from his mouth, and the Red-Haired crew laughed and drank their sake. All fell silent when I asked the one question that was one my mind.

"Is there a massively tall pirate with a white mustache?"

Shanks was the one who answered. "His name is Whitebeard. He's currently the most wanted pirate in the world. Why do you ask?"

"That, I will answer when you have my trust."

* * *

Shanks had just saved Luffy from the resident Sea King, and I was wrapping his wounds, having been the best Medic in the village, from both my past life and from all the scrapes my brother has gotten into. I also had something to tell him, that he had asked long ago, little more than a years time.

"Remember that question nearly a year ago?"

Shanks' eyes sharpened as he looked me in the eyes. _Yes_.

I finished his Bandage, and washed my hands of his blood. "I'll be right back."

I returned with a shampoo bottle and a bucket, and used the water from the sink faucet to fill said bucket. Taking my hair from its plait, it fell out in its natural waves, the gold tone becoming more prominent, and to wet, shampoo, and rinse my hair in front of Shanks. I quickly put a towel around my head and dried it.

Shanks' eyes widened dramatically, as he saw the natural white highlights in my hair.

"I... I think I'm his daughter."

_Maa, maa, I was going to stop here, but the chappie's to short. Aren't I nice? (Kakashi eye-smile)_

Shanks finally spoke after some long minutes of startled silence. "You do have his nose, and a feminine version of his strong build, but what ever even made you think so?"

I let out a mutter.

"What'd you say?"

"Garp-jii may have mentioned that I'm too tall for my age, just like my father, and I know that Luffy's Father is the Revolutionary Leader, Dragon, and he once said that he needs to go check on Rodger's gaki-"

"How did you- You know what, I don't want to know how you discovered all that, and you're smart enough to keep it a secret."

I gave him a small smile, and he asked another question.

"What grade is your sword?"

"An O Wazamono. I have a Sajio O Wazamono, but its too large for me to do anything but drag him."

Shanks had another jaw-drop, but recovered faster than his last one. "I'm not even going to ask."

* * *

"Like I said, Granddad, I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy growled angrily at Garp-jii.

Garp growled right back. "What do you mean, "Pirate King"?!"

"L-let go of me, dammit!" Whimper/growled Luffy.

"Not only did you eat that Devil Fruit, you're spouting nonsense as well! Luffy... both you and Ace are bound to become great Marines!"

"Dammit... I'm made of rubber, why does this hurt?! Please let go, Granddad!" Luffy never stopped glowering.

"Leaving you in that peaceful Windmill Village was a mistake! Of all things, a Pirate King?!" Garp-jii continued his stroll over the log spanning the water.

"Yeah!"

"You imbecile!"

Luffy desperately wrapped his rubber arms around a nearby tree, and Garp never shut up.

"Becoming friends with that damn Red- Haired Shanks is completely unacceptable!"

The tree that Luffy was holding onto lost its hold on the ground, "I'm gonna become..." The tree slammed into Garp-jii, and the top half broke cleanly off. "As strong as Shanks is!"

"Hey!" Screamed and indignant Garp.

* * *

Garp rapped boredly on the door to a shack, and Luffy began running around.

"What is this place?"

Garp began to pick up speed, and the door was ripped open.

A hideous woman began screaming in his face, eyes closed. "So annoying! Who's the reckless dare-devil?!"

Garp narrowed his eyes, a small burst of Haki accompanying his words.

"It's me."

The woman recoiled, blinking, then backed up with a raspy scream.

"G-G-Garp-san!"

Two other peeked out from behind the curtain that she stood in front of.

"Eeeehhhhh?!"

Garp-jii just stood there nonchalantly. "You seem to be doing well."

"You've got to be kidding me! Seriously, I wish you'd just leave me alone for a change! That Ace is already ten years old, ya know!"

"Is he? has it really been that long? How's he doing?"

The smallest bandit spoke this time. "It's nothing to laugh at! Is he gets any wilder, we won't be able to control him at all!"

Luffy was clearly annoying the Boss bandit by running around Garp-jii's legs, and I wasn't holding back my sniggers very much.

"Just take him with you!" finished the small bandit.

"Anyway...-" started Garp.

"Don't just change the subject like that!"

Garp grabbed Luffy just as the annoyed Boss bandit began yelling. "Sheesh, that kid's so distracting!"

"Take care of them too."

"Them?!"

"Eh?" The bandits blinked again.

"Now, come on, Luffy, Ziz. Say hello."

"Yo!" Said Luffy energetically.

"Yo." I waved lazily from the ground under a nearby tree.

The big bandit spoke with his soft voice. "Who're the kids?"

"My grandson, and my other charge from another pirate."

"EH?! WHAT?!" The last word echoed down the mountain.

"_We've got to take care of two more gaki's?!_ Garp's, I mean, Garp-san's grandson and another?!"

Acute, black-haired kid plopped his kill, a large bear, onto the ground, then sat on it. A pole in one hand, with his left leg crossing his right. _I wonder if that's Ace..._

The bandits were on their knees now. "Not happening!"

"Well," towered a smug Garp above them. "You have to make a decision. Do you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars... or will you raise them?"

Luffy ran off to look around some more, never once spotting the other kid.

"I've turned a blind eye so far, but you've committed as many crimes as there are stars in the sky." He let out his strange evilish laugh as they shouted, "No way!"

Luffy sent a snot rocket at the ground.

The big male bandit spoke, "Well, I don't wanna go to prison..."

Then the small one, "But sometimes prison seems so tempting... Our hands are full with just Ace!"

"And now you want us to take more?!" Bit out the Boss bandit. "I'm sure those gaki's are just as much as a monster, aren't they?"

"What a crappy-looking mountain hut!" Stated Luffy, squinting, left hand on Shanks' hat.

"You want to die, you brat?!"

A couple dragon-flies went by, successfully distracting Luffy, and caused a disbelieving bandit Boss to face-plant epically. "He's not listening?!"

The bandits screamed at their Boss. "Are you alright!?"

The cute kid my age spit on Luffy's cheek, and Luffy glowered at his surroundings. "What was that? Ew! It's spit! Nasty! Who's there!?"

Having finally spotted the kid, Luffy took a few aggressive steps toward him. "Hey! You!"

Impassive, unimpressed stare.

"Apologize! That's nasty!"

_Make me._

Garp looked back over his shoulder, and turned to face us. "Oh! Ace!" _Aaannnddd... I was right._

The big bandit stopped what ever he was doing. O.O "Oh! You're back Ace!"

Luffy wasn't letting up. "Hey! Apologize!"

Garp staundered up behind Luffy. "Luffy, Ziz. That's Ace. He's three years older than you."

Luffy looked at me excitedly. "Hear that Ziza! He's your age!" Then went back to glaring. I pulled myself up, and dragged myself over to them. and stood off to the side from Garp-jii. "Starting today, you two will be living here."

"Ehhh!? You just decided that by yourself?!"

Luffy was still growling, and Garp-jii ended it with a bonk to his head. "Try to get along."

"You think this is settled?!"

Annoyed glare. "What?!"

Que uniform posture and reply. "We'll take are of them."

"Then my business here is done. I'll visit when I have time."

"Ummm... What about child support?"

"Put it on my tab."

"This ain't no bar, y'know..."

"Huh?!"

"You're always welcome here!"

"Hey, Boss! What are we gonna do with more to take care of?!"

"Well, first lets have something to eat! Go cook something up!"

"Ah! Dadan!" Garp-jii yelled.

"What! I mean... Yes, Garp-san?"

"I'm going to take Ziz with me! Expect her in a month!"

"Ziza! Don't go!" Luffy screamed, and leapt at me, hugging my legs.

I spoke for the first time, and could see Ace and the bandits listening out of the corner of my eyes. "You heard Garp-jii. I may be able to hold my own, but I won't risk your life." I pried his arms off my legs, and gave him a quick hug.

I turned, and marched up to Ace. I reached for his collar, and he tried to stop me, but I ripped it out of his hands, to his, and the bandits, surprise. Grabbing his collar with my right, non-dominant hand, I held him in the air. "If I find him dead when I get back, there will be hell to pay." I held my left hand to his face, and slashed sideways, firing a slice of condensed air from around my hand, and cutting down multiple trees. The wide eyes of both Ace and the bandits followed my lithe form as I dropped Ace, and slouched over to Garp, and leapt on his shoulders.

My legs draped over his shoulders and neck, I crossed my arms on his head and fell asleep.


	2. Ladadada Badabada

To those who have developed and interest in this Fic, there is important news. I am a very active person, and have barely an hour a day to even be ON my computer, let alone FanFiction, no matter how much I love the site. I'm up and running from 0500 to 2100 (5am to 9pm) on an average day. Keep in mind that I am only 15, and I probably shouldn't run such a schedule, let alone be non-stop running. The only chapter posted in actually just Metempsychosis' basics. Just a rough draft. A teaser/tester, if you will. Before any advancement in Metempsychosis, the first chapter will be finished. Mind you, it may be a month 'for then.

I would apologize, but I'm up past a reasonable hour with my schedule, and sleep is both an unfortunate necessity, and a wonderful time to relax.

-Farewell for now,

**MaKayla McKinze**


End file.
